


Pierwsza Flota

by demostenes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill jako skazaniec, BillDip, Dipper jako marines, Friends to Lovers, Gravity Falls AU, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, narodowości postaci zamienione na brytjskie, podróż żaglowcem do australi, rok 1787-88
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demostenes/pseuds/demostenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewien młody marines o imieniu Dipper nie wiedział, że podczas wyprawy na nowy kontynent pozna kogoś, z kim połączy go coś większego niż przyjaźń. A już całkowicie się nie spodziewał, że tym kimś będzie Bill - jeden ze skazańców.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic nie jest w 100% spójny z faktami historycznymi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "13 maja 1787 - z Portsmouth wypływa brytyjska Pierwsza Flota z 1487 osobami (w tym 778 skazańcami), w celu założenia pierwszej europejskiej kolonii na kontynencie australijskim"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic natchnięty piosenką Kaczmarskiego "1788", ponieważ jakimś dziwnym, tajemniczym, mi nawet nieznanym sposobem mój umysł postanowił połączyć Kaczmarskiego z pomysłem napisania fanfica BillDipowego xD
> 
> PS Warningi i rating dodam później, w trakcie pisania, bo na razie jeszcze nie jestem pewna jakie dodać

Już z daleka można było dojrzeć osiem wielkich statków, płynących powoli w stronę Portsmouth oraz trzy trójmasztowce stojące już w porcie. Mimo deszczu i niskiej temperatury ulicami lały się tłumy ludzi. Większością z nich byli więźniowie zakuci w kajdany, prowadzeni na swój wyrok. Mężczyźni, kobiety, a nawet dzieci. Wszyscy w brudnych, podartych ubraniach podążali w dół, kierując się w stronę portu. Wśród nich roiło się także od czerwonych mundurów brytyjskich marines, którzy czujnym okiem pilnowali więźniów.

 

* * *

 

Wśród więźniów znalazł się pewien młody mężczyzna o złotych włosach. Niedawno skończył on 25 lat, a mimo to blizny na jego ciele i czarna opaska na lewym oku wskazywały, że doświadczył on już wiele nieszczęść. Ubrany był tak jak inni w stare podarte łachmany, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich nie miał ze sobą bagażu. Wszystko, co miał zostawił za sobą, niczego nie potrzebował. Wiedział, że cokolwiek by wziął i tak prędzej czy później by to stracił. Szedł śmiałym krokiem, uśmiechając się sam do siebie, wśród ludzi w ponurych nastrojach lub szlochających cicho. Był on jednym z niewielu, którzy cieszyli się tą podróżą. Jednym z tych, którzy ominęli jakimś cudem stryczek i dostali szansę na nowe życie w całkowicie nowym miejscu. Ale czy będzie ono lepsze to miało się jeszcze okazać.

 

Po pewnym czasie dotarł w końcu do portu. Tutaj marines liczyli więźniów i rozdzielali ich do różnych statków. Ustawił się więc posłusznie w rzędzie mężczyzn czekających na przydzielenie do statku. Podszedł do nich jakiś oficer i szybko ich policzył. Wskazał gestem ręki do grupy żołnierzy pilnującej mężczyzn, na jaki trójmasztowiec będą się kierować. Grupa zaczęła iść za oficerem poganiana od tyłu przez żołnierzy. Kiedy zbliżyli się do żaglowca, złotowłosy mężczyzna zauważył na burcie ozdobny napis "Charlotte". Grupa więźniów weszła na pokład statku i od razu została zmuszona na zejście pod niego do cel. Były one mniej więcej wielkości półtora na półtora metra i w każdej z nich siedziało po co najmniej dziesięciu mężczyzn, tak że nie było praktycznie miejsca żeby się położyć. _Mogło być gorzej._ Pomyślał mężczyzna.

 

* * *

 

Po drugiej stronie portu niepewnym krokiem, w grupie kilku marines i ich żon, szedł drugi mężczyzna w podobnym wieku. Był on całkowitym przeciwieństwem tego pierwszego. Miał on ciemne, kasztanowe włosy i czerwony mundur. Na plecach niósł torbę z ubraniami, a za rękę trzymał swoją siostrę. Inni zapewne uznali ją za jego żonę. Nie wiedzieli, jak bardzo zżyte było to rodzeństwo i zapewne nie zrozumieliby tego. Mężczyzna szedł powolnym krokiem z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Wiedział, że nigdy nie zobaczy już Anglii, swojej rodziny ani swojej siostry. Mógł ją co prawda zabrać ze sobą, ale ona w przeciwieństwie do niego miała już rodzinę. Niedawno wyszła za mąż... Nawet jeśliby chciała, nie mogłaby pojechać bez zgody męża.

 

Spojrzał na nią. Wstrzymywała łzy, ale i tak od czasu do czasu jakaś spływała jej po policzku. Ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń i zatrzymał się, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu „Charlotte", żaglowca, do którego został przydzielony. Zauważył go po drugiej stronie portu. Nie chciał ciągnąć swojej siostry przez tłum ludzi, więc stwierdził, że to będzie dobry moment na pożegnanie.

 

"Żegnaj." Powiedział, obrócił się do niej i mocno ją przytulił.

 

"Nie idź..." Jego siostra zaczęła cicho szlochać i wyszeptała załamującym się głosem do ucha brata, odwzajemniając uścisk.

 

"Nie mogę, wiesz o tym." Mężczyzna poczuł, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Oderwał się od siostry. To pożegnanie i tak już za długo trwało. "Żegnaj." Powiedział po chwili jeszcze raz.

 

"Żegnaj." Odpowiedziała przez płacz siostra. "J-jeśli będziesz mógł, t-to pisz listy."

 

"Oczywiście." Mężczyzna obrócił się i szybko ruszył w stronę swojego żaglowca.

 

_To pożegnanie i tak już za długo trwało..._

 

 


	2. Inny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorki, że publikuję pierwszy rozdział z tak dużym opóźnieniem...

Dipper wszedł do kubryku i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było ono dosyć spore. Z niskiego sufitu zwisały lniane hamaki co około jeden metr, a przez środek pomieszczenia biegła nieco szersza przerwa między nimi. Było ich z trzydzieści i połowa była już zajęta przez innych marines. Marynarze zapewne mieli drugie pomieszczenie, w którym spali, a oficerom i kapitanowi przydzielono prywatne kajuty.

Dipper podszedł do najbliższego hamaku i położył na nim torbę. Powiedziano im przy wejściu, że nie mają jeszcze zdejmować mundurów, więc nie wiedząc, co ma robić, Dipper wyciągnął z torby książki i zaczął je przeglądać. Wiedział, że podróż zajmie im nawet do kilku miesięcy, więc wziął w razie czego kilka grubszych książek.

Gdy przeglądanie książek mu się znudziło, sięgnął do torby po swój dziennik. Kilka znajomych poleciło mu pisanie pamiętnika, żeby zabić nudę i spisać historię podróży. Przekartkował gruby zeszyt i odłożył go z powrotem do torby.

Wyszedł na pokład rozejrzeć się po pokładzie. Wciąż lekko kropiło, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Marynarze krążyli po statku, powoli przygotowując go do odpłynięcia. Co chwilę pod pokład wprowadzane były grupy więźniów, głównie mężczyzn, a z kubryku wychodzili znudzeni marines, czekający na rozkazy od oficerów, którzy na razie jeszcze siedzieli w swoich kajutach. Dipper podszedł do burty i zaczął przyglądać się zatoce. Nie było stąd widoku na pełne morze. Przejechał wzrokiem po linii brzegu po drugiej stronie zatoki. Od czasu do czasu wśród zieleni lasów i pól stały domki lub niewielkie ich zgrupowania. Chłonął ten widok i starał się go zapamiętać, jak tylko potrafił najlepiej. Zieleni nie będzie widział, dopóki nie dopłyną do Santa Cruz, ich pierwszego przystanku, a Angielskiego wybrzeża możliwe, że nie zobaczy już do końca swojego życia.

Po kilku minutach oderwał wzrok od wybrzeża i spojrzał w stronę dziobu. Kilka metrów od niego stał mężczyzna w jego wieku i w mundurze. Smutnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w wybrzeże.

"Cześć." Dipper podszedł do niego i stanął koło niego.

"Witaj." Powiedział cicho mężczyzna, wciąż wpatrując się w wybrzeże.

"Jesteś tu na wezwanie? Czy też z powodu problemów finansowych?" Spróbował zacząć rozmowę.

"To dłuższa historia." Chłopak obrócił się w stronę Dippera. "Jestem Tyrone." Wyciągnął rękę na powitanie.

"Dipper." Odpowiedział i uścisnął jego dłoń. "Jak długo jesteś w piechocie morskiej?" Zapytał po chwili.

"Wstąpiłem dopiero kilka miesięcy temu, a ty?"

"Kilka lat temu wstąpiłem, ale tylko na krótki okres. Potem zrezygnowałem." Zapadła dłuższa cisza i obaj mężczyźni wrócili do obserwowania w zamyśleniu przeciwnego brzegu.

Nagle rozległ się dzwon okrętowy, sygnał, że już odpływają. Wszyscy marines wyszli na pokład i ustawili się w szeregu, czekając na rozkazy od kapitana, który właśnie wyszedł z kajuty. Dipper i Tyrone dołączyli do szeregu.

"Baczność!" Rozległ się donośny głos dowódcy. "Nazywam się Thomas Gilbert i jestem waszym dowódcą na czas dopłynięcia do Australii. Jak zapewne wiecie, całą tą flotą dowodzi kapitan Arthur Phillip, który znajduje się aktualnie na pokładzie HMS Sirius. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie zauważył, to informuję, że znajdujemy się na pokładzie Charlotty. Waszym głównym zadaniem będzie pilnowanie więźniów. Macie ich pilnować 24 godziny na dobę, po trzy osoby. Zmiany są standardowo co 4 godziny, zaczynając od 12:00. Wachtami na pokładzie będą się zajmować marynarze, więc nie macie wyłazić na pokład, tylko siedzieć pod nim. Posiłki w mesie są wydawane o 6:00, 13:00 i 20:00. Jeśli ktoś się spóźni to jego problem. Jakiekolwiek pytania kierujcie do oficerów i nie zawracajcie mi głowy. Spocznij! Macie się teraz rozmundurować i wyznaczyć pierwsze osoby na pilnowanie więźniów. Rozejść się!" Dowódca wydał ostatni rozkaz i ruszył w stronę swojej kajuty.

Dipper wrócił do kubryku wraz z resztą i przebrał się w swój luźny strój. Zauważył, że Tyrone ma swój hamak niedaleko niego. Lekko się uśmiechnął na myśl, że może nie będzie aż tak bardzo osamotniony w trakcie tej podróży. Miał zamiar zaprzyjaźnić się z nim.

Wyszedł na pokład, by po raz ostatni spojrzeć na angielskie wybrzeże. Podszedł do balustrady i spojrzał na port, od którego znacznie się już oddalili. Lada chwila mieli wypłynąć na pełne morze. Stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym obrócił się i spojrzał w stronę luku, który, jak się domyślał, prowadził do części statku, w której byli trzymani więźniowie. Chyba jacyś marines zeszli już na wartę, ale wolał pójść, się upewnić. Podszedł do otwartego luku i zszedł na dół po drewnianych schodkach.

Rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył, że pomieszczenie całe wypełnione było klatkami ze skazańcami. Wszystkie były mniej więcej tej samej wielkości, a w każdej z nich było napchanych tyle więźniów, że ledwo mogli usiąść, a co dopiero się położyć. Poczuł lekkie współczucie wobec tych ludzi zamkniętych na całą podróż w tych ciasnych celach. Byli oni co prawda przestępcami, niektórzy mniej, niektórzy bardziej, ale byli to też przecież ludzie, którzy czuli.

Dipper zawsze miał miękkie serce i współczuł ludziom, którzy może i na to współczucie nie zasłużyli. Zapewne dlatego też odszedł z piechoty morskiej. Niezbyt dobrze znosił to, jak żołnierze traktowali więźniów. Zresztą nie tylko żołnierze. Praktycznie każdy człowiek traktował więźnia jak psa. Niektórzy bili ich dla zabawy, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że oni także posiadali uczucia. Dipper rozumiał to, że ci ludzie, chociaż zasłużyli na karę, to nie zasłużyli na takie traktowanie i to sprawiało, że patrząc na widok, który właśnie rozciągał się przed nim, czuł smutek i żal.

Pośród klatek Dipper zauważył stojącego jednego z marines.

"Jest już ktoś do pilnowania?" Podszedł do niego i zapytał.

"Tak, kolejna zmiana będzie o 13:00, czyli za godzinę." Odpowiedział żołnierz. "Warty na najbliższe trzy zmiany są już zajęte, więc jeśli masz ochotę posiedzieć pod pokładem, to możesz przyjść o 20:00."

"Aha." Odpowiedział Dipper i powoli zaczął się wycofywać na górę. Zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę w połowie schodków i spojrzał na klatki. Zauważył w jednej z nich pewnego młodego mężczyznę o złotych włosach, który wpatrywał się w niego swoim jedynym okiem z zaciekawieniem. Dipper wzdrygnął się od tego dziwnego wzroku, który zdawał się przenikać go na wylot i szybko wszedł z powrotem na pokład. Nie mając pomysłu co robić dalej, wrócił do kubryku i położył się na swoim hamaku, wyciągając ze swojej torby losową książkę. Leżał przez chwilę, przyglądając się kilku żołnierzom, którzy także, nie mogąc znaleźć zajęcia, siedzieli na ziemi i grali w karty. Przez chwilę rozważał dołączenie do gry, ale w końcu zdecydował się na czytanie. Ułożył się wygodnie w hamaku i otworzył książkę.

 

 

Dipper z lektury wyrwał dźwięk szklanek. Usłyszał dwie, co oznaczało, że wybiła 13:00. Zszedł z hamaka i włożył książkę z powrotem do torby. Zobaczył, że marines, którzy przedtem grali w karty, teraz powoli szli w stronę wyjścia na pokład. Dipper przypomniał sobie, że o 13:00 miał być wydawany obiad i ruszył z grupką w stronę mesy, która mieściła się w tylnej części statku.

Pomieszczenie to było dosyć duże, a na samym środku znajdował się wielki stół, przy którym stały ławy, i przy którym mogłoby się zmieścić co najmniej 30 osób. Na ścianach wisiały mapy mórz i oceanów oraz szkice żaglowców. W tyle pomieszczenia mieściło się okienko, z którego było wydawane jedzenie. Dipper podszedł do niego i stanął w kolejce. Gdy dostał swoją porcję obiadu, ryż z sosem i jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym mięsem, znalazł wzrokiem wolne miejsce przy stole i ruszył w jego stronę. Usiadł i zaczął jeść swój posiłek. Po chwili dosiadł się do niego Tyrone. Porozmawiali trochę na temat tego, co miało ich czekać w trakcie podróży, po czym po skończeniu obiadu wyszli razem na pokład i rozeszli się każdy w swoją stronę. Dipper zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę przed wejściem do kubryku i spojrzał w stronę lądu. Wypłynęli już na pełne morze i oddalali się od wybrzeża, ląd powoli znikał za lekką mgłą, a w niewielkiej odległości za Charlottą płynęły cztery inne żaglowce. Na jednym z nich Dipper dostrzegł nazwę "Scarborough ".

Dipper wrócił do kubryku i kontynuował czytanie, ale gdy mu się ono znudziło, zszedł z hamaka i podszedł do 5- osobowej grupy marines, która, tak jak przed obiadem, siedziała i grała w karty.

"Cześć, mogę się dosiąść?"

"Jasne." Odpowiedział mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych włosach. Dipper usiadł koło nich na ziemi.

"To w co gracie?" Zapytał.

"W pokera. Na razie jeszcze bez zakładów." Uśmiechnął się do niego mężczyzna po jego lewej. "Jestem James." Podał mu rękę.

"Dipper." Powiedział i kiwnął głową.

Mężczyźni wymienili po kolei swoje imiona, a Dipper spróbował je zapamiętać, po czym rozpoczęli grę. Czas mijał im szybko przy wesołych rozmowach, pokerze i butelce rumu. Od czasu do czasu ktoś dochodził albo odchodził od grupy lub ktoś musiał iść na wachtę przy więźniach. Zanim się obejrzeli nastała już pora na kolację. Wszyscy udali się do mesy i zjedli kolację.

Dipper właśnie wychodził z mesy gdy przypomniał sobie, że właśnie jest zmiana wachty. Wolał pójść teraz pilnować więźniów niż potem być prawdopodobnie budzonym na najgorszą wachtę, tą o czwartej rano. Zamiast więc wrócić, grać z innymi w karty, zszedł pod pokład.

"Jest jeszcze poszukiwana druga osoba do wachty?" zapytał strażnika koło schodków.

"Tak właśnie miałem iść po kogoś." Odpowiedział ten i klepnął Dippera po plecach wychodząc na pokład. "Przyszedłeś więc czy chcesz, czy nie zostajesz" Zaśmiał się.

Dipper stał sam, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. W słabym świetle naftowych lamp wiszących pod sufitem, widział więźniów siedzących i stojących, śpiących w klatkach lub cicho rozmawiających. Byli oni w całkowicie różnym wieku. Od siedmiolatków do starszych mężczyzn. Dipper wiedział, że część nich nie zasłużyła na taki los. Siedzenie w tym pomieszczeniu i patrzenie na wszystkich tych biednych ludzi sprawiało mu ból. No ale co mógł zrobić? Praca to praca.

Usiadł na krzesełku stojącym pod ścianą i przyglądał się wyjściu na pokład, w oczekiwaniu na drugiego strażnika.

"Jesteś inny." Nagle rozległ się cichy głos za nim.

 


	3. Nocne granie

"O co ci chodzi?" Dipper odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, siedzącego w celi koło niego, który właśnie się odezwał. Był to ten sam, który przy ostatnim zejściu pod pokład przeszył go swoim wzrokiem pochodzącym z jego jedynego oka. Teraz także się w niego wpatrywał.

 

"Różnisz się od innych strażników."

 

"Niby czym?" Zapytał Dipper, trochę zirytowany sposobem, w jaki mówił więzień. Był on lekko lekceważący i rozbawiony faktem, że Dipper nie wie, o co chodzi.

 

"Widzę to w twoich oczach... Ty wiesz." Kontynuował ten tajemniczo, rozbawiony tą rozmową.

 

"Niby co wiem?"

 

"Nie zgrywaj się." Znowu odpowiedział, z premedytacją wymigując się od odpowiedzi.

 

"Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć, o co ci chodzi?" Zirytował się Dipper.

 

"Nie." Więzień cicho się zaśmiał.

 

Dipper, nie chcąc wciągać się w te jego gierki, zrezygnował z rozmowy i wyprostował się na swoim krześle, patrząc na schodki i wyczekując swojego partnera na wachtę.

 

"Nie obrażaj się." Skazaniec po chwili znów się odezwał. Dipper spojrzał na niego. Zauważył, że ten wciąż siedział uśmiechnięty, wpatrując się w niego swoim okiem.

 

Nagle na schodkach rozległy się kroki. Pod pokład schodzili dwaj marines. Kiedy dotarli na koniec schodów, uśmiechnęli się do Dippera, który wstał ze swojego miejsca.

 

"George." Wyciągnął rękę pierwszy i kiwnął głową na powitanie.

 

"John." Odezwał się drugi.

 

"Dipper."

 

"Przepraszam, że tyle zajęło nam dotarcie tu i musiałeś tyle na nas czekać."

 

"Nie ma problemu." Dipper się uśmiechnął.

 

"W ramach rewanżu, pójdziemy pilnować skazańców dalej od luku.To pomieszczenie jest dosyć duże i musimy się ustawić z każdej strony, żeby mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, a uwierz mi, tam śmierdzi." Powiedział pierwszy, wskazując ręką na wnętrze pomieszczenia i ruszył z tym drugim między cele. "A! I poprzedni marines mówili, że mamy uważać na tego więźnia z jednym okiem, bo jest dosyć cwany i "dziwny"." Obrócił się w stronę Dippera i powiedział, zanim ruszyli dalej i zniknęli w głębi, między celami.

 

Dipper usiadł z powrotem na swoim krześle i znów spojrzał na więźnia siedzącego w klatce koło niego, który uśmiechał się z rozbawieniem.

 

"To prawda, jestem cwany. Ale czy jestem "dziwny"?..." Zamyślił się na chwilę. "Zależy od punktu widzenia." Znowu się zaśmiał.

 

Dipper przewrócił oczami. Będzie musiał teraz siedzieć z tym człowiekiem przez najbliższe 4 godziny, co niezbyt mu się podobało. Ale może skazaniec nie był taki irytujący, jak mu się wydawało? Może znajdzie jakiś sposób, żeby go uciszyć i zakończyć jego zainteresowanie.

 

"Tak w ogóle jestem Bill." Odezwał się więzień po kilku minutach ciszy.

 

"Dipper." Powiedział cicho marines, wciąż patrząc się przed siebie.

 

"Miło mi poznać." Bill zrobił zgrabny ruch ręką, jakby podnosił niewidzialny kapelusz na przywitanie. "Czy mógłbym poznać pańskie nazwisko?" Więzień zaczął nagle mówić przesadnie eleganckim głosem, jakby odgrywał jakąś sztukę teatralną.

 

Dipper zastanawiał się, jaką kolejną gierkę wymyśli ten człowiek. Co w ogóle było z nim nie tak? Wyglądał na to, że wszystko. Pytanie w sumie powinno brzmieć: Czy cokolwiek było w nim normalne? Zachowywał się jak kompletny szaleniec.

 

"Pines." Dipper w końcu zdecydował się ujawnić mu swoje nazwisko.

 

"Cipher." Bill znowu wykonał ruch, jakby witał się kapeluszem. "Ile będziemy płynąć?"

 

"Kilka miesięcy."

 

"Aha..." Odpowiedział i zapadła cisza. Bill najwyraźniej nie potrafił wymyślić tematu na rozmowę albo był na to zbyt leniwy.

 

Lampa naftowa delikatnie kołysała się pod sufitem, oświetlając twarze ludzi siedzących za kratami. Od czasu do czasu dało się usłyszeć ich ciche szepty. Niektórzy spali, niektórzy cicho rozmawiali, a niektórzy po prostu siedzieli i wpatrywali się w Dippera. Lekko przerażało to młodego marines. Cała ta sytuacja zdawała się być wyjęta jak z jakiejś strasznej historii. Zjawy oświetlone lekkim światłem wpatrujące się w niego, ciche szelesty dobiegające z wnętrza pomieszczenia oraz brak kogokolwiek w pobliżu, kto w razie potrzeby mógłby mu pomóc.

 

"Masz może przy sobie karty?" Nagle odezwał się Bill. Dipper odczuł lekką ulgę i wdzięczność wobec niego, za to, że się odezwał.

 

"Nie jestem pewny..." Dipper zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie. "A co?"

 

"Skoro będziesz tu siedział 4 godziny, a ja zanudzę się na śmierć, jak nie znajdę sobie chociaż minimalnej ilości rozrywki dziennie, to może pogramy? Znam kilka gier i mogę cię ich nauczyć. Wątpię, że kiedykolwiek miałeś okazję je poznać."

 

"No dobra." Odpowiedział Dipper i wyciągnął z kieszeni talię kart.

 

Zawsze nosił ją przy sobie. Nie wiedział nawet dokładnie po co, ale przynajmniej raz się opłaciło. Przyciągnął nieduże, puste, drewniane pudło, znajdujące się koło niego, z dużą ilością plam z wosku i trzech świecach, z czego dwie były praktycznie wypalone. Ustawił je przed celą, w której siedział Bill, tak, by skazaniec mógł do niego dosięgnąć. Odstawił na bok swoje krzesło i usiadł na podłodze po drugiej stronie pudła. Położył karty na stole i zapalił świece.

 

Bill chwycił karty i zaczął je tasować. Mimo iż ograniczały go kraty, potrafił zrobić z nimi niezwykłe sztuczki. Dipper z zadziwieniem wpatrywał się, jak palce mężczyzny zgrabnie poruszają się, mieszając karty. Zdawało mu to nie sprawiać problemu, a jego ruchy, mimo ograniczających go krat, były niezwykle płynne i szybkie.

 

"Łał..." Odezwał się Dipper, gdy Bill odłożył potasowane karty na stolik.

 

"Nauczyłem się tego na pewnej kubańskiej wysepce."

 

"Więc jesteś z Ameryki?" Zapytał zdziwiony Dipper.

 

"Można tak powiedzieć." Odpowiedział, odgarniając kosmyk włosów z oka. "To najpierw gramy w coś, co obaj znamy czy od razu chcesz przejść do nowych rzeczy?"

 

"Może najpierw coś, co znam."

 

"Jasne. Wybieraj."

 

"W sumie nie znam zbyt dużo gier na dwie osoby, ale może pikieta?"

 

"Widzę, idziesz we francuskie." Zaśmiał się Bill i rozdał karty.

 

Czas szybko im minął. Pierwsza godzina trochę się ciągnęła, ale gdy wybiła już 23:00, obydwaj dyskutowali zawzięcie, grając w karty. Rozmawiali o Anglii i o tym, co będzie ich czekać na nowej ziemi. Dipper powiedział Billowi, o planach wobec założenia koloni w Australii i jak mniej więcej miało to wyglądać. Mimo iż marines cały czas odczuwał, że jego jednooki znajomy jest dosyć osobliwy i ekscentryczny, to dobrze mu się z nim grało. Poza tym okazało się, ze więzień ma znacznie większą wiedzę, niż się zdawało. Dało się zauważyć, że mimo wszystko, nie był on zwykłym złodziejem. Jego karnacja skóry wskazywała, że nie był rodowitym Anglikiem, chociaż jego akcent był praktycznie bezbłędny.

 

Gdy nadeszła w końcu północ, nastała zmiana warty. Kilka minut przed wejściem kolejnego strażnika, Dipper zakończył grę i sprzątnął karty. Zgasił świece i ustawił pudło, tam gdzie stało.

 

"Miałem rację, jesteś inny." Uśmiechnął się kpiąco Bill.

 

"Powiesz mi w końcu, o co ci chodzi?"

 

"Żaden z innych mariens, w ogóle by się do mnie nie odezwał, a na pewno już nie pograłby w karty." Zaśmiał się.

 

"Możliwe..." Zamyślił się Dipper. Wiedział, że inni mariens traktują więźniów jak zwierzęta. "A on miał rację." Uśmiechnął się po chwili.

 

"Kto?" Zdziwił się Bill.

 

"Jesteś dziwny." Odparł Dipper, po czym usłyszał kroki na schodach.

 

"Przyszła zmiana warty, możesz już iść." Powiedział wchodzący marines.

 

"Jasne, to cześć." Powiedział Dipper do strażnika, ale sekretnie kierując te słowa także do Billa. Więzień dyskretnie kiwnął głową na przegnanie.

 

Dipper zmęczony wyszedł na pokład. Dopiero teraz zaczął odczuwać zmęczenie. Mimo oczu, które powoli już mu się zamykały, przystanął na chwilę przed wejściem do kubryku. Spojrzał na niebo i stał kilka minut, wpatrując się w czyste niebo, na którym wyraźnie świeciły miliony gwiazd. Podziwiał ten widok, przepełniony zarazem smutkiem i radością. Dzisiejszy dzień był praktycznie idealny, a wachta była czystą przyjemnością. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Tyrone'em i Billem... Chociaż nie był pewny czy z tej drugiej osoby może się cieszyć. Skazaniec był zabawny i wydawał się w miarę miły, ale mimo wszystko... wciąż był więźniem. Dipper wolał nie myśleć, co mogłoby go czekać ze strony załogi, jeśli by się dowiedziała, że jeden z nich przyjaźni się ze skazańcem. Ze zwierzęciem... Wszyscy by nim zaczęli gardzić, jeśli dowiedzieliby się, że darzy jakimikolwiek współczuciem więźniów. A co jeśli dowiedziałby się dowódca? Dipper nie miał pojęcia, czy groziłaby mu za to kara, ale wolał się nie przekonywać.

 

Więc jednej strony byli przyjaciele, a z drugiej jego dom. Mimo iż starał się pierwszego dnia jak najbardziej wyprzeć swoją tęsknotę z umysłu, to ona była jednak wciąż w nim obecna. Na myśl o tym, że już nigdy nie zobaczy swojej siostry, serce mu pękało. Bardziej niż na myśl, że opuszcza swój dom, czy rodzinę. Mabel była dla niego praktycznie wszystkim. Nie miał małżonki. Nawet dziewczyny nigdy nie miał. Sam nie wiedział czemu. Po prostu niemiał na to zbytniej ochoty. A jeśli chodzi o przyjaciół, to może było ich kilku, ale nie byli oni warci utrzymywania stałego kontaktu.

 

Spędził jeszcze chwilę, rozmyślając tak nad swoim losem, po czym wszedł do kubryku. Ułożył się na swoim hamaku i praktycznie od razu zasnął.


	4. Umowa

"... No i okazało się, że wszystko to było winą Victora."

"Hahaha, naprawdę?" Śmiejąc się, zapytał Dipper.

"Tak. A wszyscy na początku zwalali winę na Manfreda!"

"Łał, niezłe miałeś życie..." Powiedział z rozmarzeniem Dipper i zamyślił się na chwilę. "Karota!" Ucieszył się, wykładając cztery dziewiątki.

"No nieźle, nieźle." Uśmiechnął się podstępnie Bill, wciąż ukrywając swoje karty i trzymając Dippera w napięciu. "Poker!" Zaśmiał się i położył na stoliku swoje karty.

"Ale jak?!"

"Nie ważne jak długo będziesz grał, ja zawsze będę od ciebie lepszy. To co wygrałem?"

"Yyym... Nic? Za bardzo nie mamy się o co zakładać."

"Jesteś mi już winien zapłaty za ostatnie 3 dni." Zaśmiał się.

"Ej, przeciesz nie mieliśmy grać na pieniądze. A poza tym niby co zrobisz z nimi na statku?"

"Nie wiem." Wzruszył ramionami. "Ale zawsze miło jest mieć kilka złotych monet." Uśmiechnął się i na chwilę zapadła cisza. "Mam pomysł." Odezwał się w końcu Bill. "Wybaczę ci wszystkie te przegrane i wszystkie twoje przyszłe porażki..."

"Tak?" Ucieszył się Dipper.

"...jeśli wyświadczysz mi w przyszłości pewną przysługę."

"Jaką?" Dipper uniósł brew.

"To się jeszcze zobaczy. Nie nie chodzi mi o nic w stylu uwolnienia mnie. Raczej nie będzie to też nic, za co by cię zwolnili." Powiedział wyciągając rękę w stronę Dippera. "To jak? Umowa?"

"No dobra, co mi szkodzi. Tylko bez żadnych przekrętów." Uścisnął rękę Billa. "Umowa."

 


	5. Iskra Szaleństwa

  Dipper stał, oparty o balustradę, patrząc na bezkresny ocean rozciągający się przed nim.

Mijał już pierwszy tydzień podróży, a on nie znalazł sobie jeszcze żadnego sensownego zajęcia. Co prawda spędzał dni na graniu, głównie w pokera, i zakładach (kilka udało mu się nawet wygrać), a co jakiś czas napotykał się na Tyrone'a, ale życie na statku po prostu go nudziło. Dotychczas mariens nie uzyskali jeszcze żadnych "poważnych" rozkazów i nie było co na nie liczyć przynajmniej aż do przystanku w Santa Cruz, a codzienne granie w pokera już robiło się dla niego nudne.

Jedyną rzeczą, z której czerpał przyjemność były spotkania z Billem. Mimo iż ten był skazańcem, dzięki swojemu dziwnemu charakterowi, spędzanie z nim czasu było ciekawsze. Tym bardziej że, z tego, co Dipperowi udało się już o nim dowiedzieć, zwiedził połowę kuli ziemskiej i miał o czym opowiadać. Albo to wszystko zmyślał... Mimo wszystko czas dobrze im mijał. Zawsze grali w karty, rozmawiając przy tym praktycznie o wszystkim. Od sytuacji gospodarki w Anglii do ostatnich odkryć astronomicznych. Dipper zdążył się już w miarę zaprzyjaźnić z Billem. Musiał jednak trzymać w tajemnicy ten fakt, gdyż nie chciał mieć żadnych kłopotów.

"O czym tak myślisz?" Dipper nagle usłyszał znajomy głos. Obrócił się i ujrzał przed sobą Tyrone'a.

"O niczym i o wszystkim." Odparł ze znudzeniem.

"Aha." Tyrone oparł się o balustradę koło Dippera. "Jutro rano mamy zawinąć do portu w Santa Cruz."

"Słyszałem."

"Mamy uzupełnić zapasy. Miałem ci przekazać, że będziemy musieli pomóc, przenosić żywność na statek ostatniego dnia."

"Ile będziemy w porcie?"

"Jakiś tydzień. Potem ruszamy do Rio."

Dipper kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę kubryku. Nie miał dziś ochoty na rozmowę. Wolał przeczytać jakąś książkę.

***

Dipper schodził po schodkach na dół, na swoją wachtę, gdy zauważył, że w celi brakuje Billa. Przestraszył się, że więzień uciekł, lecz zanim zszedł ze schodów, zauważył kontem oka, że w celi, która poprzedniej nocy była pusta, teraz ktoś jest. Przyglądał się przez chwilę postaci, po czym zauważył przy słabym świetle, że jest to Bill.

"O co chodzi?" Zapytał, marines schodzącego za nim, wskazując na Billa,

"Podobno zachowywał się agresywnie." Ten wzruszył ramionami.

Dipper zajął swoje miejsce i poczekał, aż mariens przejdą na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Gdy ci zniknęli mu z oczu, wstał i podszedł do krat, za którymi siedział Bill z rękami zakutymi w kajdany, od których biegły łańcuchy, łączące je ze ścianą. Przez chwilę stał, wpatrując się w więźnia. _Agresywnie? Może Bill był dosyć dziwny, ale nie zachowywał się przedtem agresywnie._

"Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co tu robię?" Zapytał nagle Bill, nie odrywając wzroku od kawałka drewna, którym się bawił.

"Tak." Odparł Dipper zaskoczony.

"Powiedzmy, że umiem sobie załatwić dobre miejsce." Spojrzał na Dippera. Jego wzrok wydawał się jakiś inny, bardziej szalony, a jego lekki uśmiech tylko wzmacniał ten efekt.

Marines usiadł na beczce leżącej koło celi, wpatrując się w niego. Nie wiedząc czemu, bał się odezwać. Bill wydawał się jakiś inny.

"To raczej dziś nie pogramy?" Odezwał się w końcu, Dipper, nie potrafiąc wytrzymać napięcia.

"Czemu?" Bill powoli zaczynał wracać do normalności. Jego głos wydawał się spokojniejszy.

Dipper nie odpowiedział, tylko wskazał na kajdany.

"A! To tylko kamuflaż." Zaśmiał się i potrząsnął obiema rękami na raz. Kajdany wylądowały na ziemi.

"Jak to zrobiłeś?!" Dipper praktycznie zerwał się na nogi, widząc, jak więzień z łatwością zdejmuje kajdany.

"Wiesz przecież, że jestem mądrzejszy od was wszystkich."

Dipper kiwnął z rozbawieniem głową. Nauczył się już w ciągu tego tygodnia, jak sprytny jest Bill. Marines przyciągnął skrzynię, na której zazwyczaj grali do siebie i wyciągnął karty.

Mimo że zawsze grali tylko w karty, Dpperowi wydawało się, że każdy wieczór jest inny. Z zafascynowaniem słuchał opowiadań Billa i uczył się nowych gier. Wiedział, że polubił tego skazańca. Może i nawet przywiązał się do niego?

Gdzieś w połowie gry Dipper uświadomił sobie, że darzy Billa zaufaniem. Może niezbyt dużym, ale jednak. Nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło. Bill był przestępcą, a im nie powinno się ufać.

Jednak, pod koniec wachty, jego ufność zmalała, gdy podczas rozmowy Bill wytłumaczył mu, że udawał agresywnego, by zyskać osobną celę, w której miałby miejsce na nieco wygodniejszy sen. Dipper wyczuł, że chodzi o coś innego. Że Bill nie ujawnił mu całej prawdy. Kilka godzin wcześniej, jego wzrok, był zbyt przekonujący, zbyt prawdziwy, żeby uznać go za udawany.  Ta iskra czystego szaleństwa w jego oczach nie mogła być sztuczna.  
  



	6. Santa Cruz

  "Baczność!" Oficer w mundurze z błyszczącymi na słońcu orderami przechadzał się po pokładzie wzdłuż szeregu marines, z założonymi do tyłu rękami. "Będziemy w Santa Cruz przez tydzień. Godziny waszych wacht, posiłków i wszystkiego innego się nie zmieniają. W czasie wolnym możecie zejść do miasta, jednak nie chcę słyszeć, że wpakowaliście się w jakiekolwiek problemy. Zrozumiano?!"  
  
"Tak jest." Odkrzyknęli równo marines.  
  
"Dobrze, możecie się rozejść." Zakończył i ruszył z powrotem w stronę swojej kajuty.  
  
Marines rozeszli się, by szybko przebrać się z mundurów. Temperatura była wyjątkowo wysoka, nawet jak na tę szerokość geograficzną. Zanim Dipper skierował się w stronę zejścia pod pokład, spojrzał jeszcze za burtę. Na bezchmurnym niebie widniało słońce, które nieznośnie prażyło wszystkich w karki, a Charlotta powolnie sunęła po lazurowym, przejrzystym oceanie w stronę portu pełnego większych i mniejszych statków. Część żaglowców Pierwszej Floty zdążyła już przypłynąć i stała pośród nich. Za portem znajdowało się nieduże, ale też i nie małe miasto — Santa Cruz.  
  
"Idziesz wieczorem do karczmy?" Zapytał nagle Tyrone, wyrywając Dippera z zamyślenia.  
  
"Oczywiście." Uśmiechnął się. "Co masz zamiar robić przez cały dzień?"  
  
"Nie wiem." "Wzruszył ramionami. "Pewnie będę się błąkał po mieście. Może wejdę na targ? Potem pewnie też pójdę do karczmy."  
  
"Wiesz, niezbyt bezpiecznie jest chodzić samemu po mieście. Musisz mieć kogoś, kto przypilnuje, żebyś nie wydał wszystkich pieniędzy."  
  
"Oczywiste. Popilnujesz mnie?" Zaśmiał się Tyrone.  
  
"Pewnie. Nie masz jeszcze wystarczającego doświadczenia, żeby sam iść na targowisko."  
  
Marines przez chwilę się śmiali, po czym ruszyli w stronę kubryku. Zeszli pod pokład, mając nadzieję, że będzie tu chociaż trochę chłodniej niż na zewnątrz. Czekało ich jednak rozczarowanie, gdyż jedynym otworem z dopływem świeżego powietrza był otwór w pokładzie, przez który schodziło się do środka. Powietrze więc było tu duszne i każdy jak najszybciej wracał na górę. Dipper podszedł do swojej torby i szybko przebrał się w luźniejszy strój, ale bardziej 'wyjściowy' strój. Chwycił sakiewkę z monetami i schował ją razem z jedną książką w swojej torbie podręcznej. Doszło do niego, że w sumie, może mógłby kupić więcej książek w mieście.  
  
Wyszedł na pokład i schował się w cieniu żagli, czekając na Tyrone'a. Ten po chwili do niego dołączył i obaj przyglądali się członkom załogi, którzy prowadzili między sobą krótkie rozmowy, wyczekując na zadokowanie w porcie. Po kilku minutach trap został opuszczony, a wszyscy leniwie zeszli po nim na ląd.  
  
Port był przepełniony statkami, które lekko kołysały się na falach. Pomimo upału, w porcie pracowali marynarze, wnosząc i znosząc towary ze statków, a marines stali gdzieniegdzie, ukryci w cieniu żaglowców lub podpierając ściany i prowadząc dyskusje, bądź tylko przyglądając się życiu ulicznemu. Tutejsze przekupki stały przy straganach, mając nadzieję, że uda im się sprzedać coś odwiedzającym.  
  
"Nie daj się oszukać ." Rzucił Dipper w stronę Tyrone'a, kiedy 10-letni chłopak o ciemnej karnacji zaczepił grupkę marines stojących koło nich, usiłując sprzedać im owoce.  
  
Dipper i Tyrone ruszyli powoli w stronę miasta. Po chwili usłyszeli dochodzący zza nich wściekły głos i ujrzeli rozbawionego, uciekającego chłopca. Dipper umiał rozpoznać, jakie dzieci chcą naprawdę ci coś sprzedać, a jakie chcą cię okraść. Cicho zaśmiał się z głupoty mężczyzny, który tak łatwo dał się oszukać.  
  
Kiedy w końcu Dipper i Tyrone weszli w cień budynków i wkroczyli w mniej zatłoczoną część miasta, zatrzymali się, aby ustalić plan dnia. Dipper chciał znaleźć bibliotekę, by uzupełnić swoje zapasy książkowe, a Tyrone nie miał pojęcia, co chce robić, więc po prostu chodził za starszym mężczyzną.  
  
Szybko udało im się znaleźć bibliotekę i Dipper kupił sobie kilka książek naukowych. Potem udali się do centrum miasta i przechadzali pomiędzy sprzedawcami i budynkami, podziwiając architekturę oraz od czasu do czasu zerkając na stoiska z rzeczami, które i tak w większości nie były im potrzebne.  
  
Błąkanie się po mieście zajęło im dosyć dużo czasu i powoli zaczynał zbliżać się już wieczór. Gdy właśnie mieli skierować się w stronę karczmy, Tyrone zauważył grupkę znajomych marines, stojących po drugiej stronie ulicy. Dipper rozpoznał jedynie Jamesa. Tego, z którym grał w karty pierwszego dnia. Co prawda zbytnio go nie znał, ale James został głównym prowadzącym wszystkich rozgrywek na pokładzie (miał największe doświadczenie w grach karcianych) i Dipper miał o nim wystarczającą wiedzę, by stwierdzić, że jest on najbardziej zorientowany spośród załogi i że na pewno nie będą się nudzić, jeśli do nich dołączą.  
  
Podeszli więc śmiało do grupy i przywitali się z mężczyznami. Po krótkiej rozmowie dowiedzieli się, że ci idą do karczmy. Przyłączyli się do nich i razem wędrowali uliczkami.  
  
"Chciałby się ktoś może wymienić wartami?" Zapytał, podczas drogi, James.  
  
"O której masz?" Zapytał jeden z marines.  
  
"O 1:00. Każdy z was wie, że najlepiej, jeśli zostanę na całą noc." Zaśmiał się i puścił oczko. Każdy znał go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że James potrafi najlepiej wszystkich rozweselić i wciągnąć do wspólnej zabawy i tańca. Jest on po prostu potrzebny na każdej zabawie, zwłaszcza jeśli jest na niej alkohol.  
  
"Ja może bym mógł." Odpowiedział Dipper po chwili zastanowienia. Nie miał zamiaru pić zbyt dużo alkoholu, więc pomyślał o tym, że lepiej zniesie tę wartę.  
  
"Na prawdę? A o której masz swoją?" Odpowiedział James, zdziwiony faktem, że ktoś naprawdę chce się wymienić na najgorszą wartę.  
  
"21:00."  
  
"Hmm..." Zamyślił się "Trochę kiepsko... Wolałbym zostać na całą noc w karczmie, a nie tylko być od 1:00."  
  
"Chwilę, ale mi by pasowała na 21:00. Moglibyśmy wymienić się podwójnie!" Zarzucił pomysłem inny marines.  
  
"Albo potrójnie!" Krzyknął kolejny.  
  
Nagle wszyscy włączyli się do dyskusji, kto z kim się wymieni, tak, żeby każdemu pasowało i każdy był zadowolony. Tak zajęli się rozmową, że nawet nie zauważyli, że doszli pod drzwi karczmy. Stali na zewnątrz przez dobre kilkadziesiąt minut ustalając cały plan. W końcu po poczwórnych, popiątnych i poszóstnych wymianach, mężczyźni doszli do porozumienia. James wyciągnął kartkę oraz ołówek z kieszeni i rozpisał na niej wszystko, co ustalili. Każdy spojrzał na rozpisane godziny z imionami i kiwnął głową na porozumienie. Dipperowi przypadła w końcu 1:00 i jak się okazało Tyrone także był dopisany do tej godziny.  
  
* * *  
  
W tle rozbrzmiewała głośna, skoczna muzyka, a wszyscy marines tańczyli na środku sali z tutejszymi dziwczynami. Dipper siedział przy barze, niezbyt zainteresowany tańcem, a Tyrone stał koło niego, zamawiając kolejną szklankę jakiegoś tutejszego alkoholu. Starszy mężczyzna rozważał niepewnie wypicie jeszcze jednego drinka.  
  
"No dalej!" Zaśmiał się Tyrone, znajdujący się na skraju nietrzeźwości, widząc niezdecydowanie Dippera.  
  
Dipper wiedział, że miał słabą głowę i nie chciał się upić. Po pierwsze, ponieważ miał tej nocy jeszcze wartę, zresztą także, jak i Tyrone, więc przynajmniej jeden z nich musiał być trzeźwy. Po drugie, ponieważ, wolał mieć jutro łagodną pobudkę i spokojny dzień, a nie pół dnia przeleżeć pod pokładem w dusznym powietrzu. W końcu jednak, po namowach Tyrone'a zamówił sobie szklankę whisky. Wziął do ręki szklankę i przyglądał się przez chwilę złotej cieczy. Wiedział, że jeśli wypije jeszcze więcej, jutro będzie miał problemy ze wstaniem. Dipper popił trochę alkoholu i skierował wzrok w stronę tańczących na środku karczmy. Przyglądał się kobietom. Mógł powiedzieć, że były piękne, ale z dziwnych powodów nie odczuwał do nich pociągu. Nie miał ochoty tańczyć. Przynajmniej nie z nimi. Bardziej pociągającym pomysłem było dla niego zatańczenie z którymś z mężczyzn... _Chwilę! Co?!_ Nagle się zarumienił i skarcił sam siebie za taki głupi pomysł. _To pewnie przez alkohol. Tak... Wszystkie te moje dziwne myśli muszą być z powodu alkoholu. Pewnie pomyliłem się i wypiłem o jedną szklankę whisky za dużo albo po prostu nie wiedziałem, że ten tutejszy alkohol jest taki mocny..._ Odwrócił wzrok i wypił do dna napój ze szklanki, którą trzymał w ręku.  
  
"Podobają ci się?" Tyrone wciąż stojący koło niego przy barze zauważył rumieniec Dippera. "Tutejsze kobiety są o wiele piękniejsze od naszych. Mógłbym tu nawet zamieszkać." Rozmarzył się.  
  
"Hm?" Dipper wyrwał się z ciągłych prób odwodzenia swojego umysłu od jego głupiego pomysłu. "Ładne... ale nie w moim stylu." Powiedział szczerze. Nie dodał tylko, że nigdy w życiu nie spotkał kobiety 'w jego stylu'.  
  
"Serio? " Tyrone patrzył się na niego ze zdziwieniem. "A masz zamiar w ogóle z którąś zatańczyć?"  
  
"Raczej nie." Wzruszył ramionami Dipper.  
  
"Więcej dla mnie." Zaśmiał się, po czym wrócił na środek i wmieszał się w tłum tańczących.  
  
Dipper zapomniał o swoim postanowieniu i zamówił kolejnego drinka. Usiadł przy stoliku, patrząc się na kobiety i próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego go nie pociągają. Inni mężczyźni dobrze się bawili, ale on po prostu nie miał ochoty. Po chwili rozmyślań znowu stwierdził, że to wszystko wina alkoholu i wbrew rozsądkowi wypił swój napój. Wiedział, że już nie ma szansy na normalną pobudkę.  
  
Siedział przy swoim stoliku, gdy nagle przypomniało mu się, że przecież ma dziś jeszcze wachtę. W panice spojrzał na zegar stojący w rogu pomieszczenia. Była 24:00, miał godzinę na powrót do statku. Mniej więcej znał drogę do portu, ale wiedział, że nie będzie ona łatwa, po tylu drinkach. Wstał i lekko niepewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia z karczmy. Przeszedł przez środek bawiących się ludzi i zauważywszy Tyrone'a chwycił go za kołnierz i pociągnął za sobą.  
  
"Co jest?" Zdziwił się młodszy marines.  
  
"Wachta." Odpowiedział krótko Dipper.  
  
"Aaa..." Uświadomił sobie i pomachał szybko czarnowłosej dziewczynie, z którą tańczył, na pożegnanie, po czym obrócił się i także ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
  
Mężczyźni stanęli w zimnym, nocnym powietrzu, próbując przypomnieć sobie, którędy tu przybyli. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, a księżyc i gwiazdy świeciły na tyle mocno, że bez problemu można było wszystko zobaczyć.  
  
Po chwili zastanowienia Dipper skierował się w ciemną uliczkę, z której pamiętał, że przyszli, a podchmielony Tyrone ruszył za nim. Ich zamroczone umysły nie pracowały zbyt dobrze, więc kilka razy gubili drogę i musieli zawracać. Jednak w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do portu. Weszli na pokład i w tym samym momencie usłyszeli szklanki wzywające na wachtę. Marines poszli w stronę zejścia pod pokład.  
  
"Zmiana przyszła." Powiedział Dipper do stojącego w rogu mężczyzny, który uprzednio przyglądając się roześmianemu Tyrone'owi, wyszedł. Po chwili z wnętrza pomieszczenia przyszedł także i drugi mężczyzna i skierował się do wyjścia.  
  
"Ty idziesz na drugą stronę." Powiedział Dipper pchając Tyrone'a między celami, na drugą stronę pomieszczenia.  
  
"Czemu?" Zapytał z zawodem.  
  
"Bo ja tak mówię." Powiedział stanowczo. "Możesz się przespać, w razie czego wezmę wszystko na siebie." Dodał po namyśle.  
  
Zadowolony tą odpowiedzią Tyrone usiadł na krześle i praktycznie od razu zasnął. Dipper wrócił na swoje miejsce i usiadł na swoim krześle. Zamknął oczy, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Był tak zmęczony przez tę karczmę, że najchętniej położyłby się teraz spać. Wiedział jednak, że nie może.  
  
"Spóźniłeś się." Usłyszał dobrze znany mu głos.  
  
"Zamieniłem się wachtami." Odpowiedział ze wciąż jeszcze zamkniętymi oczami.  
  
"Masz karty?"  
  
"Mhm." Dipper powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Billa.  
  
"To chodź." Więzień machnął ręką na znak, żeby Dipper w końcu się zbliżył.  
  
Dipper podniósł się leniwie i chciał chwycić skrzynię, jednak dotarło po chwili do niego, że jej tam nie ma. Rozejrzał się po przyciemnionym pomieszczeniu.  
  
"Zabrali ją." Odezwał się Bill, kiedy zobaczył, że Dipper szuka skrzyni. "Chyba potrzebowali jej do załadowania zapasów czy coś takiego."  
  
"To gramy na ziemi." Powiedział marines i chwycił świecę, która najwyraźniej musiała się odczepić przy przenoszeniu skrzyni i leżała w kącie.  
  
Usiadł na podłodze przed celą Billa i postawił świecę między nimi. Zapalił ją, lekko oświetlając twarz więźnia. Nagle spojrzał się na niego i nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Zaczął wodzić oczami po jego twarzy, lekko przybrudzonej i delikatnie oświetlonej ciepłym płomieniem świecy. Jego czarna opaska zasłaniająca oko, blond włosy i trochę ciemniejszy odcień skóry idealnie do siebie pasowały. Bursztynowe oko wpatrywało się w Dipper ze zdziwieniem i zmieszaniem, ale marines zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Doszedł on do dziwnego wniosku, że jego twarz jest idealna i nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Nie chciał.  
  
"Ekhem" Chrząknął Bill, żeby wyrwać Dippera z zamyślenia. "Zgaduję, że poszliście do karczmy." Odezwał się w końcu, nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi po dłuższej chwili ciszy.  
  
"Tak..." Dipper otrząsnął się z transu i lekko się rumieniąc, zaczął tasować karty. Starał się nie patrzeć na Billa, ale od czasu do czasu skrycie zerkał w jego stronę.  
  
"Mhm..." Mruknął więzień podejrzliwie i odsunął się do tyłu, opierając się o ścianę.  

 


	7. Uciekł!

"Psst." Dipper przewrócił się na drugi bok i schował się pod kocem, słysząc cichy głos i czując, że ktoś szturcha go w ramię. "Dipper." Głos wciąż nie przestawał.

'Co?" W końcu odpowiedział, gdy szturchanie się nasiliło.

Lekko podniósł się w hamaku i rozejrzał się dookoła. W kubryku panowała praktycznie całkowita ciemność. Jedynym źródłem światła była mała świeca trzymana przez niewyraźną postać, stojąca przed nim.

"Mamy problem." Powiedziała postać, a Dipper rozpoznał głos Tyrone'a.

"O co chodzi?" Spytał, wciąż jeszcze zaspany. "Która w ogóle godzina?"

"Nie ważne. Będziemy mieli kłopoty." Tyrone mówił cicho i szybko, z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem.

"Co się stało?"

"Jeden z więźniów uciekł."

"Jak to?!" Dipper od razu się rozbudził.

"Na naszej wachcie."

"Co?! Jak?!" Dipper usiłował przypomnieć sobie wachtę, ale niewiele zapamiętał. Tylko to, że grał z Billem w karty, a potem chyba zasnął i obudził go Tyrone.

"Ciszej, bo obudzisz innych." Uciszył go szeptem młodzsy mężczyzna. "Nie wiem. Jeden z mariens obudził mnie i powiedział, że brakuje jednego więźnia. Tego szalonego, z osobnej celi. Poszedłem sprawdzić, czy mnie nie wrabiają. Cela jest pusta. Uciekł!" Na jego twarzy widniał strach.

Dipper zamilkł. Jego umysł, wciąż jeszcze trochę zamroczony alkoholem, powolnie przetwarzał usłyszane słowa. Zmarszczył brwi i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że chodzi o Billa.

Czyżby Bill uciekł? Ale jak? Przecież grali razem w karty. Poza tym Bill był inny. Nie wiedział dokładnie jak, ale różnił się od innych skazańców. Nie wyglądał na takiego, co chciałby uciec. Mężczyzna czuł się zdradzony. Wiedział, że nie może się za wiele spodziewać po więźniu, ale myślał, że się zaprzyjaźnili. Miał wrażenie, że Bill by go nie oszukał.

"Niemożliwe." Wyszeptał w lekkim szoku.

"Więźniowie zawsze znajdą sposób, żeby zwiać." Tyrone wzruszył ramionami.

Dipper opanował coraz to szybciej biegające po jego głowie myśli i skupił się na ułożeniu jakiegokolwiek palnu, co zrobią rano. Może kapitan nie zauważy zniknięcia jednego więźnia? Może inni mariens będą ich kryć? Nigdy nie był w takiej sytuaci i nie miał pojęcia, jak mają z tego wybrnąć.

"Chodźmy spać. Udajmy, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Może nie zauważą zniknięcia jednego więźnia?" W końcu zdecydował się na pierwszą myśl, która wpadła mu do głowy.

"Może. Jestem zmęczony i nie mam siły myśleć." Tyrone ziewnął. "Trzymajmy się twojego planu. Dobranoc." Powiedział i ruszył z powrotem w stronę swojego hamaku.

Dipper położył się i schował się pod kocem przed zimnym powietrzem. Próbował zasnąć, ale był zbyt zestresowany. Nie mógł wypędzić z głowy myśli o tym, co może czekać ich rano. Nie mógł też przestać myśleć o tym, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zobczy już Billa. Nie wiedział czemu, ale ta druga myśl o wiele bardziej go martwiła...


	8. Poszukiwania

  Pobudka była dla Dippera ciężka. Cały poranek był jakimś koszmarem. Najpierw ledwo udało mu się wstać z hamaka, a potem włożył wszystkie swoje siły w próby niezaśnięcia podczas śniadania. Głowa bolała go od wczorajszego alkoholu i niewyspania się z powodu psiej wachty. Poza wachtą był jeszcze fakt, że większość czasu przed pobudką spędził, rozmyślając o Billu i panicznie próbując ułożyć w głowie jakiś plan, by uniknąć konsekwencji. Jedyne, z czego mógł się aktualnie cieszyć to to, że na szczęście nie ucierpiał tak bardzo, jak Tyrone, który przespał pobudkę i śniadanie, mimo że co chwilę jakiś mariens, próbował go obudzić. Na dodatek prawie spóźnił się na zbiórkę.

"Tyrone, szybko." Zawołał Dipper do mężczyzny. Mariens już ustawiali się w szeregu, a on powolnym krokiem wychodził z kubryku, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jest zbiórka i szybko dołączył.

"Spocznij." Kapitan stał przed szeregiem, wodząc groźnie oczami po mariens. "Doszły mnie słuchy, że dziś w nocy coś się wydarzyło." Powiedział spokojnie, podkreślając słowo "coś" dając tym znać, że wie, o co chodzi, po czym zrobił przerwę i oddalił się trzy kroki do tyłu, by mieć lepszy widok na wszystkich.

Dipperowi przyśpieszył oddech. Czyżby ktoś już ich wydał? Starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że się denerwuje. A może wydarzył się coś innego? Miał cichą nadzieję, że jednak nie chodzi o nich.

"Kilku więźniów wymknęło się komuś na wachcie." W końcu zakończył napięcie.

Pośród mężczyznami dało się usłyszeć ciche szepty. Dippera zaszokowało. Jak to "kilku więźniów"?! Myślał, że tylko Bill uciekł. Rozejrzał się po kryjomu dookoła i napotkał wzrok kilku mariens, którzy zapewne wiedzieli, że to jego wina. Zignorował ich i spojrzał na Tyrone'a, który przygryzał wargę i stał wyprostowany, nie odrywając wzroku od kapitana.

"Czy te osoby mają zamiar same się przyznać, czy mam wyciągnąć konsekwencje od wszystkich?" Skrzyżował ręce i patrzył się z wyczekiwaniem na szereg. "A może ktoś wyda kolegów?" Dodał po chwili.

Wśród mężczyzn znowu rozległy się szepty. Dipper i Tyrone stali w ciszy. Po dłuższym czasie Tyrone zrobił krok o przodu.

"To była wachta Dippera.." Zrobił na krótką pauzę, namyślając się, czy nie zrzucić całej winy na przyjaciela. "...i moja." W końcu jednak się przyznał, a Dipper odetchnął, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej nie został zdradzony przez swojego drugiego przyjaciela.

"Wystąpcie." Powiedział kapitan. Jego ton głosu był wciąż spokojny i opanowany.

Dipper stanął koło Tyrone. Obaj czuli się jak owce ofiarne. Stali zawstydzeni przed wszystkimi mariens, słysząc zza pleców szepty. Nie dało się rozpoznać słów, ale domyślali się, że chodzi o nich.

"Dostaniecie karę za swoją nieuwagę. Daliście uciec czterem więźniom. Jeden z nich był psychopatycznym mordercą i każdy, kto znajduje się w jego pobliżu, jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Ci skazańcu, nie mogą bezkarnie biegać sobie na wolności. Musimy ich odnaleźć... A dokładniej mówiąc, to wy musicie. Macie cztery dni na sprowadzenie tych ludzi z powrotem, jeśli tego nie zrobicie... Możecie być pewni, że konsekwencje nie będą łagodne... I pamiętajcie, że to nie zwykli złodzieje, ale też i mordercy."

"A-ale..." Zaczął Tyrone.

"Bez żadnych wymówek. Mieliście szanse na uniknięcie tej sytuacji w nocy, na swojej wachcie, ale najwyraźniej woleliście sobie pospać!" Zakończył gniewnie kapitan. "Możecie się rozejść."

Wszyscy mariens udali się w swoje strony, spoglądając przez ramię na wciąż stojących na środku Dippera i Tyrone'a.

"Kurde, to mamy problem." Tyrone szturchnął Dippera w ramię, nerwowo się śmiejąc. "Jak my ich znajdziemy? Co, jeśli wsiedli na inny statek? Co, jeśli już są jakieś ofiary?"

"Spokojnie. Wymyślimy coś." Uspokoił go.

Przez następną godzinę Dipper i Tyrone obmyślali, w jaki sposób znaleźć więźniów i pakowali się na wyprawę. Doszli do wniosku, że na początek znajdą żeglarzy a innych statków, którzy mieli wachtę na pokładzie o tej samej godzinie co oni oraz ludzi, którzy pracowali wtedy w porcie. Może oni coś widzieli. Potem postanowią co dalej.

Dipper stanął na trapie ze swoją torbą przerzuconą przez ramię, czekając na Tyrone'a. Pogoda była taka jak zawsze na tę porę roku. Z bezchmurnego nieba słońce prażyło swoimi promieniami ludzi poruszających się po porcie. Niewielki tłum dopiero co przybyłych marynarzy szedł wolnym krokiem w stronę miasta. Jacyś mężczyźni nosili skrzynie z pożywieniem, a w cieniu uliczek widniały stragany z przekupkami.

"Chodź." Tyrone dołączył do Dippera i klepnął go w ramie, by ruszył.

Obaj zeszli do portu i udali się w stronę najbliższego statku. Dipper pamiętał, że był on tu także wczoraj i zapewne stał całą noc w porcie. Była to niewielka, dwumasztowa karawela. Jakiś starszy mężczyzna o siwych wąsach siedział na skrzyni tuż koło trapu schodzącego ze statku i leniwie rozglądał się dookoła.

"Dzień dobry. Przepraszam, czy jest pan z tego statku?" Zapytał Dipper podchodząc do nieznajomego.

"Tak. Jestem kapitanem. O co chodzi?" Mężczyzna wstał i spojrzał na dwójkę mariens.

"Jesteśmy w pewnej skomplikowanej sytuacji. Czy może ktoś przypadkiem nie pełnił wachty na pokładzie pańskiego statku w godzinach 24:00 - 4:00?"

"Mamy 3-godzinne nocne wachty." Zamyślił się na chwilę. "Zapewne najbliższa, o jaką wam chodzi, byłaby od 24:00 do 3:00. Tak z ciekawości zapytam: z którego jesteście statku? Bo tutejsi nie jesteście."

Przedstawili się i dowiedzieli się, że kapitan nazywa się Greg Morris i płynie do południowej Afryki. Zdawał się przyjazny i mówił ze szkockim akcentem, a kiedy wytłumaczyli mu sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźli, zgodził się im pomóc i zaprosił ich na pokład statku. Gdy weszli na górę po wąskim trapie, zauważyli, że na pokładzie nie ma praktycznie nikogo. Jedynie wartownik stał na środku, opierając się o maszt. Kapitan kazał im zaczekać, a sam udał się pod pokład po wachtownika.

Dipper oparł się o beczkę stojącą przy burcie i rozejrzał się po pokładzie. Mariens zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do dużego żaglowca, więc karawela wydawała mu się bardzo mała. Tyrone stanął koło niego i razem wyczekiwali na powrót kapitana. Usłyszeli głosy i po chwili Morris wrócił na pokład, a za nim szedł zaspany mężczyzna. Podeszli do nich, a mężczyzna przedstawił się jako Steven. Kapitan pozostawił ich samych i poszedł do swojej kajuty.

"Podobno chcieliście ze mną rozmawiać." Powiedział Steven, przeczesując ręką zmierzwione jasne włosy.

Mariens wytłumaczyli mu, o co chodzi i zapytali, czy nie widział czteroosobowej grupy, wśród której znajdował się charakterystyczny blondyn z przepaską na oku, w porcie podczas swojej wachty. Steve zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym przypomniał sobie, że gdy nudząc się podczas warty i przyglądając się ludziom w porcie, zauważył takowego blondyna. Podobno szli w stronę miasta. Dipper i Tyrone ucieszyli się, że udało im się za pierwszym razem zdobyć przydatne informacje i tak szybko trafili na trop. Mieli też szczęście, że więźniowie udali się do miasta, a nie schowali się na którymś ze statków w porcie, chociaż wciąż nie mieli pojęcia gdzie ci się znajdują. Od godziny wachty minęło przecież dużo czasu, więc mogli być już daleko. Pożegnali się ze Stevenem i ruszyli w stronę miasta. Mężczyźni postanowili, że zaczną poszukiwania od rynku. Może znajdą kogoś, kto coś widział. Bill był w końcu bardzo charakterystyczną z wyglądu osobą.

Dipper pamiętał w miarę drogę do centrum, więc kluczył w wąskich uliczkach, zbliżając się powoli do rynku. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, od razu zobaczyli kolorowy tłum ludzi pomiędzy straganami. Rozdzieliwszy się, wmieszali się miedzy nich i wędrowali od stoiska do stoiska, pytając sprzedających czy nie widzieli charakterystycznego blondyna o ciemnej karnacji, złotych oczach i przepasce na oku.

"Przepraszam, czy widziała pani może..." Zaczął Dipper.

" No hablo inglés. No hablo..." Przerwała mu starsza kobieta, po drugiej stronie stoliku na, którym leżały cygara na sprzedaż.

"Dobrze, dziękujemy." Dipper wymusił kolejny uśmiech, do kolejnego miejscowego, który nie znał angielskiego.

Większość ludzi nie znała angielskiego i zawsze wszyscy odpowiadali to samo. Po pewnym czasie domyślił się, co oznacza to zdanie. Zrezygnowany podszedł do kolejnego sprzedawcy. Starszego mężczyzny sprzedającego stare zegary.

"Przepraszam, czy widział pan może pewnego blondyna, z przepaską na oku?" Dipper po raz czterdziesty wypowiadał tę formułkę i miał jej już dosyć.

"Hmm... Dużo ludzi tędy przechodzi, wie pan?" Ku jego zaskoczeniu mężczyzna odpowiedział po angielsku.

"O! Mówi pan po angielsku." Ucieszył się. "Jest on bardzo charakterystyczny, jest w miarę wysoki, w podobnym wieku co ja, o ciemnej karnacji i złotych oczach.

"Możliwe, że go widziałem." Mówił uśmiechając się podstępnie, a Dipper domyślił się, że chodzi mu o pieniądze.

Mariens przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka srebrnych monet. Podał je sprzedawcy, który wrzucił je do swojej sakiewki.

"Dobrze... Był tu kilka minut temu. Pytał się o stragany z owocami. Kazałem mu się udać w tamtą stronę." Meżczyzna wskazał ręką na przeciwny koniec targu.

Dipper kiwnął głową i ruszył w tamtą stronę, po drodze podchodząc do Tyrone'a i odciągając go od straganu, przy którym właśnie pytał się o Billa.

"Mam go." Powiedział krótko Dipper i obaj zaczęli przedzierać się przez tłum.

Gdy byli już przy stoiskach z jedzeniem zaczęli rozglądać się dookoła. Dipper od razu rozpoznał Billa stojącego kilka metrów od nich.

"Patrz! Tam stoi!" Dipper wskazał blondwłosego mężczyznę, stojącego przy jednym ze stoisk.

Nie wyglądał, jakby coś kupował. Stał podparty o blat, a z odległości tych kilku metrów, dzielących go od Dippera, dało się słyszeć, że rozmawiał płynnym hiszpańskim z młodą kobietą siedzącą po drugiej stronie stoiska.

Wygląd Billa się zmienił. Miał przy sobie torbę, przewieszoną przez ramię. Ubrany był w czystą koszulę, czarną, elegancką kamizelkę i ciemne, lniane spodnie. Jego włosy były czyste i uczesane, a miejsce starej przepaski na oku, zastąpiła nowa, zgrabniejsza. Dipper nie miał pojęcia, skąd więzień wziął te ubrania i kiedy zdążył się tak zmienić, ale wyglądał zbyt przystojnie, żeby to zignorować.

Zapatrzył się na niego. Wsłuchiwał się w jego głos idealnie pasujący do hiszpańskiego akcentu. Poczuł dziwne, miłe uczucie i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Teraz, patrząc na niego, na jego kolor włosów, jego karnację, słuchając jego dźwięcznego hiszpańskiego głosu, zrozumiał, że Bill musi pochodzić stąd...

Po chwili jednak to miłe uczucie i chwila rozmarzenia została zastąpiona gniewem. Przypomniał sobie, z jakiego powodu tu jest, przypomniał sobie, że Bill go zdradził. W jego sercu zagościł także żal. _Czemu on to zrobił?! Ufałem mu!_ Krzyczał w myślach. Ruszył szybkim, gniewnym krokiem w stronę Billa, pozostawiając Tyrone'a za sobą, który po chwili pobiegł za nim. Chwycił blondwłosego mężczyznę za ramię i odciągnął od straganów w stronę jednej z małych uliczek. Z początku Bill był zdziwiony i nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale po chwili odnalazł się w sytuacji. Stał teraz w bocznej uliczce na wprost zdenerwowanego Dippera.

"Czemu uciekłeś?!" Dipper prawie krzyczał. "Zaufałem ci!"

"Spokojnie." Bill cicho się zaśmiał, nie potrafiąc zachować powagi.

"Jak to "spokojnie"?! Zdradziłeś mnie!" Mariens zaciskał pięści, starając się nie uderzyć Billa w ten jego głupi uśmieszek.

"Dipper..." Tyrone położył mu rękę na ramieniu, by go uspokoić. Poskutkowało to chwilową ciszą pełną napięcia.

Młodszy mariens czuł się trochę zagubiony i nie widział co powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia o przyjaźni między skazańcem a swoim przyjacielem. Dipper w ciszy próbował się opanować, a Bill zrozumiał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zamilknie.

"Jak mogłeś?" Wyszeptał jeszcze przez zaciśnięte zęby Dipper, po czym wyłączył się za rozmowy.

"Jeśli chcecie ich złapać, chodźcie ze mną." Bill skierował te słowa bardziej do Tyrone'a, widząc, że Dipper nie ma zamiaru go słuchać.

"Co?!" Powiedzieli obaj, Tyrone i Dipper, w tym samym czasie i spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Gniew Dippera chwilowo przeszedł, a jego miejsce zajęło zaskoczenie.

"Nie rozumiem. Czemu ich wydajesz uciekinierów, skoro nawet nic o tym nie mówiliśmy? To nielogiczne." Tyrone uniósł jedną brew.

"To bardziej logiczne niż twój mały móżdżek zdoła zrozumieć." Zaśmiał się.

"Bill, o co ci chodzi? Czemu tak łatwo dałeś się złapać, a teraz wydajesz innych uciekinierów?" Odezwał się Dipper, tym razem już z opanowaniem. "Dobrze wiem, że nie jesteś na tyle głupi, by nie mieć w tym żdnego celu."

"Później wytłumaczę. To skomplikowane." Odpowiedział wyraźnie poważniej.

"No to gdzie według ciebie poszli?" Spytał Tyrone.

"Wysłałem ich do San Cristóbal de La Laguna. Tam mieli dostać transport na północno-wschodni kraniec wyspy." Bill bez wahania wydawał uciekinierów.

"Czemu niby mamy ci zaufać?" Wtrącił się Dipper.

"A macie inny pomysł, żeby ich znaleźć? Poza, tym jeśli się nie pospieszycie, to wam uciekną. Dziś wieczorem wsiadają na statek, który zabierze ich z powrotem do Anglii."

"Proponuje mu zaufać." Szepnął Tyrone po chwili zastanowienia.

"Nigdy mu już nie zaufam. Jeśli ty chcesz, to możesz uwierzyć temu przestępcy. Ja jedynie mogę pójść z tobą, ale jeśli to jakiś jego podstęp, żeby nam znowu uciec, to cała wina spada na ciebie." Odburknął Dipper.

"No dobra." Młodszy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. "Przyjmę wszystko na siebie."

Dipper kiwnął niechętnie głową w stronę Billa.

"No to chodźmy. Proponuję wynająć konie, żeby było szybciej. Mamy kilkanaście kilometrów do przebycia do samego San Cristóbal, a nie wiadomo czy oni nie ruszyli już dalej." Bill obrócił się, żeby wyjść z uliczki, ale po kilku krokach spojrzał z powrotem na Dippera. "Naprawdę to wszystko wytłumaczę." Powiedział cicho, łagodnym głosem, w którym dało się wręcz usłyszeć skruchę, pozostawiając mężczyznę w osłupieniu.

Dipper nie wiedział, co ma robić. W jego głowie toczyła się wojna.

_Zaufać mu?_

_Nie jestem w stanie po tym, jak mnie zdradził._

_Ale co jeśli naprawdę miał ważny powód?_

_Phi, niby co może być tak ważne, że dopuścił się zdrady?_

_Ale jego głos brzmiał tak przekonująco. Tak prawdziwie...  
_

_Nie! Przecież on mną manipuluje! Manipulował mną przez cały czas!_

Po długim zastanowieniu doszedł w końcu do wniosku, że później zajmie się swoimi problemami wewnętrznymi. Na razie skupi się na celu, by schwytać wszystkich uciekinierów.

Bill powiedział, że słyszał o kimś, kto podobno wynajmuje konie na obrzeżach miasta, więc teraz prowadził ich przez labirynt uliczek, jakby dokładnie znał każdą z nich. Droga zajęła im kilkanaście minut. Ich celem okazało się niewielkie, ładne gospodarstwo hodowlane z zielonym pastwiskiem otoczonym drewnianym płotem, na którym pasło się kilka koni. Dipper i Tyrone zatrzymali się przed schodkami prowadzącymi na elegancką werandę, na której stały krzesła i stolik. Bill podszedł do masywnych, jasnych drzwi i zapukał trzy razy mosiężną kołatką. Ze środka dało się słyszeć kroki i szczęk zamka. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich młody chłopak. Wyglądał na 15-16 lat i był ciemniejszej karnacji niż większość hiszpanów.

"¿Puedo ayudarla?" Zapytał chłopak po hiszpańsku.

Bill coś mu odpowiedział, po czym zaczęli rozmawiać dalej po hiszpańsku, przez co Dipper i Tyrone nie mieli pojęcia, co mówią. Po jakimś czasie Bill wyciągnął z torby woreczek, z brzęczącymi w środku monetami i wręczył go chłopcu. Ten kiwnął z uśmiechem głową i wrócił do domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Bill zszedł z werandy i podszedł do czekających na niego mariens.

"Załatwione." Powiedział i ruszył na tyły domu, dając mariens znak ręką, że mają podążyć za nim.

Za domem znajdowała się niewielka drweniana stajnia i kilka innych obiektów. Chłopak znowu powiedział coś do Billa i ten udał się do stajni, pozostawiając Dippera i Tyrone'a na środku podwórka. Po chwili zaczął wynosić z niej siodła i wszystkie inne rzeczy potrzebne do oporządzenia konia, kładł je na płocie. W tym samym czasie chłopak przyprowadził z pastwiska dwa konie i przywiązał je do płotu.

"Dwa?" Zapytał Dipper ze zdziwieniem.

"To jego jedyne, aktualnie zdatne do jazdy konie. Dwie klacze są w ciąży, jeden z koni nie jest jeszcze do końca wyszkolony, a trzeci jest ulubieńcem jego ojca, który aktualnie wyjechał, więc nie wie, czy może go wynająć." Wytłumaczył Bill. "Dwójka z nas będzie musiała jechać na jednym koniu."

"Potrafisz w ogóle jeździć konno?" Zapytał Dipper.

"Oczywiście." Uśmiechnął się Bill. "A ty?"

"Tak... jakby. Miałem jedynie podstawy, bo zawsze starałem się wymigać od lekcji, jakie robił mi mój wuj." Zaśmiał się. "Wolałem czytać książki."

"Ja potrafię w miarę dobrze jeździć. Miałem prywatne lekcje." Wtrącił Tyrone.

"Najlepiej więc będzie, jeśli Dipper pojedzie ze mną. Potrafię jeździć z drugą osobą na koniu." Zadecydował Bill.

"Ale..." Zaczął Dipper.

"Wolisz spadać co chwilę z Tyronem z konia czy jechać z kimś, kto spokojnie da radę cię utrzymać?" Przerwał mu. "Szybka jazda w dwie osoby na koniu nie jest taka łatwa, a wątpię, że Tyrone miał to na swoich lekcjach."

"No dobra." Zgodził się.

Bill podszedł do większego konia. Był to masywny ogier o karej maści. Chwycił go za wodze i podprowadził do Dippera. Tyrone w tym czasie zdążył już wspiąć się na swoją siwą klacz.

"Carmen." Chłopak wskazał na klacz, a potem na ogiera. "Dantae."

Bill kiwnął głową i zgrabnie wsiadł na konia. Wyciągnął rękę do Dippera, który z trudem wdrapał się na wysokiego ogiera i usiadł za Billem. Wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, zdając sobie sprawę, jak blisko Billa się znajduje. Praktycznie przylegał do jego pleców. Nagle wszystkie ponure myśli i gniew znikły, a ich miejsce zastąpiło to dziwne, miłe uczucie w żołądku. Mariens miał wrażenie, że po prostu nie jest w stanie nienawidzić tego człowieka. Nie wiedział czemu i jak to możliwe, że jego umysł tak szybko mu wybaczył, ale całkowicie zapomniał o zdradzie i nadszarpniętym zaufaniu.

"Musisz się mnie trzymać, żebyśmy mogli ruszyć." Powiedział Bill, chwytając wodze i przygotowując się do wyruszenia.

"D-dobrze." Zająknął się Dipper.

Nie rozumiał czemu, ale objęcie Billa wydawało mu się trochę przerażającym pomysłem. Jednak coś uporczywie ciągnęło go do tego, by to zrobić. Możliwe, że właśnie to coś go tak przerażało. Nie miał wyboru, musiał się go złapać, żeby nie spaść z konia. W końcu objął go na wysokości klatki piersiowej. Oddech lekko mu przyśpieszył, a to uczucie w żołądku się wzmogło. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i przysunął się trochę bardziej do Billa. To było dla niego takie... miłe? Nie potrafił nazwać tego uczucia, tak jak i nie potrafił określić, dlaczego je odczuwa. A może potrafił, tylko po prostu nie chciał się do tego sam przed sobą przyznać? Może zbyt bał się prawdy?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na koniec (zazwyczaj) będę dodawać słowniczek z hiszpańskimi wyrażeniami. (Nie jestem ekspertem w hiszpański, więc jeśli zauważycie jakiś błąd, dajcie mi znać ;) )
> 
> No hablo inglés. - Nie mówię po angielsku.  
> ¿ Puedo ayudarle? - Mogę w czymś pomóc?  


	9. Pogoń

  Dipper i Tyrone siedzieli w ciszy przy dębowym, masywnym stole na lekko podniszczonych krzesłach, pijąc powoli swoją zimną już herbatę. Po drugiej stronie stołu Bill i błękitno włosy mężczyzna od prawie godziny toczyli rozmowę. Podczas ich całej konwersacji nie padło ani jedno słowo w języku angielskim, więc Dipper nie miał pojęcia co się właściwie dzieje. Udało mu się jedynie wywnioskować, że domownik ma na imię Will.  
  
Z twarzy Billa nie dało się nic wyczytać. Wszystkie słowa padające z jego ust były obdarte z jakichkolwiek emocji. Za to Will zdawał się jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Na jego twarzy malowało się coś pomiędzy szczęściem a rozpaczą. Starał się powstrzymywać łzy, ale dało się zauważyć, że jest na to zbyt emocjonalny i co jakiś czas po policzku spływała my jedna czy dwie łzy.  
  
"Przepraszam, że tyle nam to zajęło." Will nagle zwrócił się po angielsku do Dippera i Tyrone'a.  
  
"Nie szkodzi." Uśmiechnął się młodszy mężczyzna.  
  
Dipper siedział, patrząc pytającym wzrokiem na Billa, czekając na jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie z jego strony. Bill po chwili zauważył wbite w niego spojrzenie Dippera.  
  
"To..." Zawahał się. "Mój brat." Powiedział w końcu. "To on miał przekierować uciekinierów do portu i załatwić im transport."  
  
"Nie rozumiem co się tu właściwie dzieje, ale czy nie powinniśmy już być w drodze, by ich złapać, zanim dotrą do portu?" Dipper, był trochę wściekły na Billa, że tyle muszą czekać.  
  
"Tak, ale..." Bill miał dużą trudność z decydowaniem, czy ujawniać tyle informacji o sobie, więc tylko powiedział krótko: "Sprawy rodzinne."  
  
"Mhm..." Dipper spoglądał na niego z irytacją.  
  
W tym czasie Will robił minę pełną skruchy, jakby myślał, że cały ten gniew Dippera jest jego winą i już miał zacząć przepraszać, ale Tyrone w porę to zauważył.  
  
"Musimy już iść. Dziękujemy za gościnę." Uśmiechnął się do Willa. "Bill, za bardzo nas opóźniłeś. Gdzie i jak więźniowie udali się dalej?" Odezwał się Tyrone.  
  
"Przejeżdżał tędy wóz z zaopatrzeniem, jadący do portu na wschodnim krańcu wyspy. Mieli zatrzymać się na chwilę tutaj. Will umówił się z nimi, że przemycą ich do portu. Droga stąd jest prosta i z łatwością powinniśmy być w stanie ich dogonić." Wytłumaczył.  
  
"Ale mimo wszystko, lepiej będzie, jak już pójdziemy." Dipper wstał od stołu i udał się w stronę wyjścia. Wciąż był zły na Billa, że oprócz zdradzenia go jeszcze opóźnia pogoń, ale czuł też, że nie może się na niego złościć. Nie rozumiał, czemu jego umysł bezpodstawnie go usprawiedliwia.  
  
Tyrone udał się za nim, pożegnawszy wpierw uprzejmie Willa. Bill wymienił kilka słów z bratem i także wyszedł.  
  
Odwiązali szybko konie i udali się kłusem, drogą, którą wskazał Bill. Dipper znowu jechał z nim na jednym koniu i kiedy tylko znalazł się blisko niego, serce mu przyśpieszyło, a cała uraza do niego zniknęła tak jak i poprzednim razem. Taka bliskość dziwnie na niego działała. Mimo że mężczyzna siedzący tuż przed nim był przestępcą, Dipper ufał mu i czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie.  
  
Droga nie była długa ani ciężka. Jechali w miarę szybkim tempem przez gęsty las, po kamiennej drodze. Słońce tu nie docierało, więc zrobiło sie trochę zimniej. Powietrze było wilgotne, a wokoło latało wiele małych owadów. Dipper zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie występują tu żadne jadowite gatunki, ale po chwili jego myśli zostały rozproszone wozem, który ukazała się kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nimi tuż za zakrętem. Lekko przyśpieszyli i już po chwili znaleźli się na koło woźnicy.  
  
"Proszę się zatrzymać!" Nakazał Tyrone.  
  
Grubszy, brodaty mężczyzna trzymający lejce w rękach spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Niw zwolnił jednak wozu.  
  
"Proszę się zatrzymać!" Powtórzył, tym razem zajeżdżając mu drogę. Konie gwałtownie się zatrzymały.  
  
"O co chodzi?" Odezwał się w końcu woźnica. "Napad? Już od wielu lat nikt na tej wyspie tego nie robi."  
  
"Jesteśmy z brytyjskiej piechoty morskiej." Powiedział Dipper, który zatrzymawszy się z Billem z drugiej strony wozu, wyciągał z torby mundur. "Wybaczy pan, ale jesteśmy w cywilu."  
  
"Mhm." Mruknął woźnica ze zrozumieniem.  
  
"Musimy przeszukać pański wóz." Dipper zszedł, a właściwie prawie zleciał z konia, i udał się na tył wozu. Po chwili dołączył do niego Bill, który wpierw przywiązał konia do drzewa.  
  
"Ale nie ma takiej potrzeby! Naprawdę!" Mężczyzna zszedł z wozu i stanął między nimi a tyłem wozu, próbując odwieźć ich od zajrzenia do wozu.  
  
Dipper odepchnął go na bok i odchylił gruby materiał, zasłaniający tył wozu. W środku, wśród skrzyń z pożywieniem, na ziemi siedziała trójka ludzi. Wychudzony mężczyzn o siwych włosach. Blond włosy chłopak w obdartym ubraniu niemający więcej niż 16 lat oraz kobieta o krótkich włosach najprawdopodobniej będąca jego matką. Na ich twarzach malowało się przerażenie.  
  
"To oni?" Dipper zapytał Billa. Miał cichą nadzieję, że ludzie siedzący przed nim nie są uciekinierami. Nie wyglądali wcale na przestępców. Większość skazańców, która płynęła w Pierwszej Flocie, nie była naprawdę przestępcami, ale Dipper miał nadzieję, że ludzie, którzy wymknęli się ze statku, naprawdę zasługują na karę. Chciał, by pojmanie ich było łatwe i nastawiało mu pytań związanych z moralnością. Przecież ci ludzi na pewno w życiu nikogo nie zabili. Jakie mogli popełnić zbrodnie? Co mógł zrobić starszy mężczyzna, który nie miał wystarczająco siły, by nawet kogoś przewrócić? Jaką zbrodnie mogła poczynić matka z dzieckiem? Dzieckiem, które miało jeszcze całe swoje życie przed sobą. Kapitan mówił, że jeden z nich był seryjnym mordercą. Niby który? Matka? Starzec? A może dziecko?  
  
Bill kiwnął lekko głową. Dipper czuł, jak jego serce powoli rozpada się na kawałki. Nie był w stanie pojmać tych ludzi. Nie zasługiwali na taki los. Nie byli przestępcami. Nie znał ich przeszłości, ale był tego pewny. Stał i patrzył na uciekinierów, nie wiedząc, co ma teraz zrobić. Nie mógł ich puścić wolno. Nie mógł ich też aresztować. To nie było zgodne z jego moralnością.  
  
"Macie ich?" Tyrone podszedł do nich i zajrzał do wozu. "No dobra. No to wyłazić mi stamtąd."  
  
Dipper wciąż stał oniemiały, patrząc na trójkę bezbronnych ludzi. Tyrone zdawał się nie przejmować, tym, że właśnie aresztuje dziecko czy starca.  
  
Trójka ludzi nie ruszyła się z miejsca.  
  
"No co teraz?" Tyrone zdawał się być poirytowany. "Wychodźcie!"  
  
"Czemu?!" Odezwał się starzec. "Nie zasługujemy na takie życie! Co niby zrobiliśmy?" Kobieta bezskutecznie próbowała go uciszyć.  
  
"Mnie to nie obchodzi. Na pewno czymś zawiniliście, skoro tu jesteście. Nie mi to osądzać. Staliście już przed sądem." Tyrone zwracał się do nich z pogardą, jakby mówił do zwierząt.  
  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Więźniowie wciąż nie ruszyli się z miejsc, a Tyrone nie wiedział za bardzo, co ma zrobić.  
  
"Złaź stamtąd albo już nigdy nie będziesz w stanie się ruszyć." Nagle Bill stojący z boku i z rozbawieniem przyglądający się całej sytuacji, wyciągnął z torby nóż i wskoczył na wóz.  
  
"Bill!" Dipper krzyknął, widząc nóż w jego ręce.  
  
"Cicho!" Bill rzucił przez ramię. "To jak będzie?" Zwrócił się do starca.  
  
Zapadła na chwilę cisza. Dipper stał bezradnie koło woźnicy, który nie wiedział, po czyjej stronie powinien stanąć. Tyrone stał w zamyśleniu, nie wiedząc, czy powinien odebrać Billowi nóż. Myślał, że może małą groźbą, da się więźniów wyciągnąć z wozu. Dipper w końcu zrobił krok do przodu i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Billa.  
  
"B-" Nie dokończył, bo nagle Bill obrócił się w jego stronę.  
  
"Daj mi to załatwić!" Powiedział, grożąc Dipperowi nożem. W jego oczach pojawiło się szaleństwo.  
  
Dipper odsunął się. Już raz widział go w takim stanie. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Tyrone widząc zachowanie Billa, także doszedł do wniosku, że powinni coś zrobić. Nie mieli jednak przy sobie żadnej broni, więc stali, przyglądając się mężczyźnie na wozie.  
  
"Wolę umrzeć tu niż w tej ciasnej, nędznej celi!" Krzyknął starzec i splunął w stronę Billa.  
  
"No dobrze jak sobie życzysz." Bill zaśmiał się.  
  
"Bill!" Tyrone i Dipper krzyknęli, ale to go nie powstrzymało.  
  
Mężczyzna wymierzył cios nożem prosto w serce starca. Ten osunął się powoli na ziemię i zamarł w bezruchu. Z jego otwartych oczu uleciało życie, ale krew powoli farbowała jego ubrania ciemnym szkarłatem. Chłopiec krzyknął i wtulił się w matkę, po której twarzy spływały łzy. Bill stał nad ciałem, śmiejąc się ze swojego czynu i przyglądając się martwemu ciału.  
  
"O mój boże... Bill!" Dipper krzyknął z rozpaczą w głosie. Z trudem powstrzymywał łzy. Zalała go rozpacz. Myśli chaotycznie zaczęły krążyć po jego głowie. _On nie zasługiwał na śmierć. Zaufałem Billowi. Czemu? Jak mógł go zabić? Co będzie z innymi uciekinierami?_  
  
Tyrone wykorzystał chwilę rozproszenia Billa i szybko wskoczył na wóz, wyrywając mu nóż z ręki.  
  
"Ej..." Bill przestał się śmiać, kiedy zorientował się, że nie ma broni w ręce.  
  
"D-dlaczego?" Dipper wciąż stał w szoku, patrzc na mężczyznę, któremu przedtem postanowił zaufać. Myślał, że Bill różni się od innych skazańców. Myślał, że nie jest przestępcą. _A co jeśli to on był tym jednym, o którym mówił kapitan? Seryjnym mordercą?_ Ta myśl zagnieździła się w jego umyśle.  
  
Bill wzruszył ramionami i zeskoczył na ziemię z uśmiechem.  
  
"To złazicie czy nie?" Zawołał w stronę matki z dzieckiem.  
  
Kobieta kiwnęła głową i powoli zeszła z wozu, przytulając syna i starając się nie patrzeć w stronę ciała starca.  
  
"Musicie wziąć jakiś dowód, że nie żyje." Bill zwrócił się do Tyrone'a. "Mogę mu uciąć palec."  
  
Tyrone przez chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym wręczył mu nóż. Potrzebowali jakiegokolwiek dowodu, że mężczyzna nie żyje. Inaczej kapitan mógłby pomyśleć, że dali mu uciec.  
  
Bill z dziwną satysfakcją odciął starcowi palec. Owinął go w kawałek materiału i schował do torby.  
  
"Gotowe." Powiedział z uśmiechem, wręczając Tyrone'owi z powrotem nóż.  
  
Związali więźniom ręce i przywiązali ich do koni. Bill i Tyrone wsiedli na swoje konie, jednak Dipper odmówił jazdy konnej. Tym razem nie chciał być blisko Billa. Po chwili ruszyli w drogę powrotną, pozostawiając woźnice i martwe ciało w tyle. Bill jechał powoli koło Tyrone'a, za którym powoli szli więźniowie. Za nimi podążał Dipper zastanawiając się nad tym, co się przed chwilą zdarzyło. Tym razem miał wrażenie, że na stałe stracił zaufanie do skazańca, którego uwarzał za swojego przyjaciela.  
  
Droga powrotna zajęła o wiele dłużej i kiedy wyjechali już z lasu, zaczynało się ściemniać.  
  
"Słońce szybko tu zachodzi, a droga do portu w tak wolnym tempie, zajmie nam o wiele dłużej. Możemy przenocować u Willa." Zaproponował Bill.  
  
Tyrone spojrzał w stronę idącego w zamyśleniu Dippera, do którego najwyraźniej nie dotarły słowa Billa. Wrócił wzrokiem do mężczyzny jadącego koło niego.  
  
"Tak będzie najlepiej." Dodał Bill.  
  
Tyrone kiwnął głową i skierowali się w stronę domu Willa.  

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic także na moim wttpadzie:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/69597388-pierwsza-flota


End file.
